The present invention relates generally to reclining chairs, and more particularly to a power-assisted actuation mechanism for positioning a leg rest assembly between extended and retracted positions.
The integrated or “knock down” construction of a reclining chair utilizes unique fabrication and assembly techniques which effectively result in increased production efficiency and cost savings while concomitantly producing a high quality article of furniture. In general, the construction of these integrated reclining chairs is such that a pre-assembled actuation mechanism is integrated into pre-upholstered frame components which, when assembled, are rigidly interconnected to define a “box-like” chair frame. The pre-assembled actuation mechanism includes a drive rod and a front support shaft which are supported by and suspended between left and right side frame assemblies. Front and rear frame rail members interconnect the left and right side frame assemblies to define a “unitized” and rigid box-like chair frame.
There have also been recent developments in power-assisted chairs which include a motor-operated drive mechanism for permitting a seated occupant to actuate the leg rest assembly, to tilt the chair frame relative to the base assembly, and/or to recline the seat assembly between an upright and fully reclined position. Power-assisted chairs have, in the past, typically been targeted for very specific applications, such as to aid those persons needing assistance entering/exiting and operating the chair. In addition, persons not specifically needing assistance to operate the reclining chair find power features such as a power-assisted leg rest assembly to be a desirable convenience. Thus, there is a need for a reclining chair which combines the improved structure of a unibody chair frame with a power-assisted actuation mechanism, thereby providing a high-quality, affordable article of furniture.